Love Sick
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Yamamoto suka sama Gokudera,tapi yang di pedulikan Gokudera hanya Tsuna dan selalu Tsuna. Namun di atap,Gokudera melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga. Warning:5980 Yamamoto yang jadi uke


**Disclaimer :**

**KHR © Akira Amano**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Gokudera X Yamamoto (uke is Yamamoto) 5980**

**.**

**Spoiler Warning :**

**Gaje, OOC, Lebay, Ancur, Sok Romantis Don't like Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE SICK**

**By : ayahiro HARAGA-**

**.**

**.**

_If smile is the only one thing that can I do for you, so I'll always smile for you_

**Yamamoto POV**

"Gokudera-kun! Mau menemaniku ke kantin tidak?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut silver yang sedang merapikan buku-buku di mejanya.

"Kalau bersama Tsuna,aku ikut." jawabnya singkat sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku pun tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Gokudera tadi. Batinku perih. Aku merasakan sakit yang selalu mendera perasaanku pada Gokudera. Akupun mencoba tersenyum tipis dan pamit pergi menjauh dari Gokudera.

"Aku tidak pergi dengan Tsuna. Maaf ya. Kalau begitu,aku ke kantin sendiri saja." pamitku sembari tersenyum paksa dan langsung pergi ke kantin tanpa mempedulikan Gokudera yang memanggilku.

**Gokudera POV**

Aku terus memanggil Yamamoto. Namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Padahal tadi aku bermaksud menemaninya. Kenapa ia malah pergi?

"Dasar _Yakyuu Baka_!" ucapku sambil berlari menyusul Yamamoto.

**Yamamoto POV**

Hatiku makin perih. Ku rasakan mataku mulai berair. Aku pun malah berlari kearah atap sekolah dan bukan ke kantin.

'Sial! Apa apa Tsuna! Apa apa Tsuna! Semua Tsuna!' batinku kesal.

"Bisakah kau hanya memperhatikanku saja,Gokudera." bisikku pelan sambil terus berlari menuju atap.

Dan saat aku berada di atap,ternyata Tsuna─yang amat di puja-puja Gokudera itu─ternyata sedang berduaan dengan sang 'nanas',Mukuro. Aku kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

'Sedang apa mereka berdua di sini?' batinku. Dan sepertinya pertanyaanku terjawab saat tangan kanan Mukuro memeluk pinggang ramping milik Tsuna.

'Masa mereka pacaran? Kapan? Kok aku tidak tau?' batinku tambah bingung saat tangan Mukuro mulai memegang dagu Tsuna yang sedang makan es krim. Dan ternyata ada krim menempel di sana. Ku kira hanya akan di bersihkan secara biasa saja,namun ternyata…

Tangan kiri Mukuro yang bebas langsung menarik belakang kepala Tsuna dan langsung menyergap bibir milik _Juudaime_. Mataku membulat tak percaya. Lidah Mukuro langsung saja menyeruak masuk. Dan menjilati bekas krim yang tadi menempel di bibir milik Tsuna. Namun tanpa ku sadari,ada seseorang yang juga dari tadi sudah memperhatikan adegan tadi. Aku pun melirik sejenak kearah pintu yang berada di belakangku. Aku terbelalak saat melihat bahwa Gokudera sedang berdiri di sana dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mungkin karena ia habis berlari. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia kesini?

"Goku─dera-kun?" panggilku sambil menoleh kearahnya. Dan Mukuro dan Tsuna yang sedang asik beraktivitas tadi pun langsung mengehentikan aktivitas mereka tadi saat mendengar suaraku memanggil Gokudera.

"-san…" kata Tsuna─gugup─pelan sambil menatap lurus kearah ku dan Gokudera.

"Oh,hai Yamamoto!" sapa Mukuro sambil menoleh kearah ku "Dan…oh! Ada Gokudera juga!" sambungnya sambil melambai pada Gokudera tanpa ada rasa berdosa sama sekali.

Ku tatap wajah Gokudera. Sepertinya ia sangat marah,sedih dan kecewa. Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit. Aku pun langsung melangkah pergi dan lewat tepat di samping Gokudera. Gokudera menatapku. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya. Mataku yang berair membuat pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan karena kabur,tubuhku mulai tak seimbang,dan…

BRAK!

BRUK!

Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Dan ternyata aku terjatuh dari tangga yang tadi ku turuni. Dan sesaat ku dengar suara teriakan-teriakan milik Tsuna,Mukuro dan juga…Gokudera. Orang yang ku cintai. Namun,lama kelamaan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Dan entah karena aku sedang kesakitan atau tidak,namun sepertinya aku merasakan air mata seseorang. Basah. Itu yang ku rasakan. Dan,karena darah yang mulai mengalir,aku pun pingsan di tempat itu.

.

.

**YA©OI**

.

.

Nyut

Nyut

Itu lah yang kurasakn saat pertama ku buka mataku. Perih,sakit,dan nyeri. Ku lihat ruangan di sekitarku.

"Di mana ini?" bisikku pelan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar,_Yakyuu Baka_. Kau sekarang ada di Ruang Kesehatan. Tadi kau jatuh,lalu pingsan. Ternyata kau cukup berat ya." ucap sebuah suara yang ada di sebelahku. Dan reflek aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Kulihat seorang yang bertubuh tegap,berambut _silver_ dan bermata _emerald_ sedang menatapku lurus dan tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisku tanda akan ke bingunganku.

"Tadi kau jatuh. Lalu kepalamu berdarah. Lihatlah perban itu. Dan aku yang menggendongmu kemari." jelasnya panjang lebar masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Menggendongku?" ucapku mengulangi ucapan Gokudera tadi.

"Iya. Dan Tsuna serta si nanas mesum itu sudah kembali ke kelas duluan. Tanpa rasa bersalah tentunya─cuma Mukuronya saja." kata Gokudera.

DEG

'Tsuna? Orang yang di sukai Gokudera kan? Lalu,kenapa sekarang ia malah di sini? Kenapa tidak menemani Tsunanya saja sana!' batinku kesal. Aku lalu mencoba untuk tidak berwajah sedih di depan Gokudera. Aku terus saja tersenyum. Namun senyum ini bukanlah senyum ku yang biasanya.

"Kau tidak menyusul _Jyuudaime_?" tanyaku pada Gokudera sambil tersenyum─yang entah sedang apa dengan ponselnya.

"Ah,untuk apa. Aku lebih baik mengurusimu saja." jawabnya singkat sambil meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya.

"Tapi,nanti bisa-bisa Tsuna di apa-apain lagi sama Mukuro!" ucapku mengingatkan. Gokudera pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah ku. Menatapku tak percaya.

"Lalu apa urusanku dengan mereka?" jawabnya datar.

"Bukannya kau menyukai _Jyuudaime_?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku bilang aku menyukainya?" balasnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Go─gokudera-ku…"

CUP!

Mataku membulat. Belum sempat ku panggil namanya,ia langsung mencium ku tiba-tiba. Awalnya aku kaget,namun lama-lama aku menikmatinya. Dan aku pun mulai menikmati sensasi dan menutup mataku.

"Nnngh…Ahhnng…" aku pun mengerang pelan akibat sensasi tadi.

Gokudera pun yang tau aku sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen,maka ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Dan kami sama-sama terdiam membatu. Bingung. Itulah yang ku rasakn sepersekian detik tadi. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka suara duluan.

"Ano…Gokudera-kun. Errr…kenapa tadi kauu…" kata ku terbata-bata pada Gokudera sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan kosong sambil menatap ke bawah. Dan kuusahakan agar tak bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Bodoh kau! Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan? Kau tidak tau kan seberapa aku khawatir padamu!" ucap Gokudera sambil memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Tapi bukannya kau suka pada Tsuna? Lalu,kenapa kau mau saja menunggu ku di sini? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas saja?" tanyaku sembari masih tersenyum dalam pelukan Gokudera. Dan Gokudera yang melihat senyumanku tadi,langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Kau masih berpikir aku suka pada Tsuna setelah aku menciummu seperti tadi,Takeshi?" bisik Gokudera tepat di telinga kananku. Wajah ku memerah. Panas dan malu. Jantungku makin berdegup ketika mengingat perlakuan Gokudera beberapa menit yang lalu.

"K─kau tidak bohong kan?" aku pun bertanya balik pada Gokudera dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu,Takeshi." lagi Gokudera berucap seperti itu. Namun kini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. Ia pun membelai pelan rambutku.

"Ta-tapi tadi bukannya kau terlihat cemburu saat,errr─Tsuna berciuman dengan Mukuro?" tanya Yamamoto lagi karena masih tak percaya dengan pernyataan Gokudera tadi.

"Aku? Cemburu dengan mereka? Tentu tidak!" jelas Gokudera sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku malah merasa cemburu ketika melihat wajahmu yang sepertinya terlihat kesal ketika melihat mereka berciuman di atap tadi." sambung Gokudera menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi. Aku tertegun. Apa tidak salah seorang Gokudera cemburu hanya karena alasan begitu? Lalu apakah berarti pernyataan yang tadi bukan kebohongan belaka? Jadi aku bisa mempercayai ucapannya bukan?

Dan berkat ucapan Gokudera tadi─yang amat jujur─timbul banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab di otakku. Gokudera yang melihatku terdiam langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"_Doushite_,Yamamoto?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan dahinya pada dahiku. Dan karena hal itu,jantungku kembali berdentum kencang. Aku berharap saat ini aku dapat menghilang dari tempat itu juga. Karena aku tau,pasti sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah. Dan itu memalukan!

"Ti─tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku pelan dengan muka masih bersemu merah. Tanpa ku sadari,Gokudera terkekeh geli melihat sikapku tadi. Dan aku jadi sedikit malu karena Gokudera menertawaiku.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku sedikit geram dan malu. Wajahku kembali memerah dengan sangat sempurna.

"Uph! Hahaha! Kau manis,Yamamoto." balasnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku cowok! Dan aku tidak manis!" ucapku sedikit kesal karena dikatai manis. Cowok mana yang mau dikatai seperti itu? Tidak ada kan?

"Kalau kau cowok memang kenapa? Kan memang kenyataannya kau manis." ucapnya santai sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Aku tersentak,namun tetap membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Terserahmu." Bisikku pelan. "Lalu,apa aku bisa mempercayai perkataanmu tadi?" sambungku tiba-tiba. Gokudera kaget. Reflek ia melepaskan lengannya dari leherku. Tidak ada jawaban. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Lalu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berucap.

"Mau ku katakan sampai berapa kali baru kau percaya,Yamamoto?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit gemas.

"Bukan begitu,tapi aku kan…!" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirku,Gokudera langsung saja mencium lembut pipi kananku.

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya,apa mau ku buktikan?" tawar Gokudera dengan senyum mesumnya(a/n:OOC banget nih kayaknya =3=)

"Ka-kau mau ap… Hwaaa!" baru saja aku mau bertanya,dengan sergap Gokudera langsung menggendongku ala _bridal style. _

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah. Bagaimana? Tawaran menarik bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada santai seperti biasa.

"Tidak usah! Lagipula sekolah kan masih ramai. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" aku pun menolak tawaran Gokudera tadi. Namun sepertinya Gokudera masih saja tetap keras kepala.

"Tinggal ku bom saja. Beres kan?" dan ucapan singkat terakhir Gokudera membuatku terdiam. Tidak tau mau menjawab apa lagi. Dan aku pun hanya mengikuti kemauan dari Gokudera tadi.

.

.

**YA©OI**

.

.

Dan kini aku benar-benar sedang berada di gendongan seorang Gokudera Hayato. Suatu hal yang tak pernah terduga akan terjadi di hidupku. Awalnya ku kira ini hanya mimpi belaka,namun sepertinya aku tak merasa begitu setelah melihat aura membunuh serta tatapan tajam dari para cewek─kekijilan─yang selalu aja nemplok-nemplok di Gokudera. Apa maunya coba? Emang di kira Gokudera tembok ya. Yang selalu saja di templokin para cicak seperti mereka. Huh! Menyebalkan!

Kini kami sudah berada di ambang pintu gerbang,kami bertemu dua orang sosok yang sangat kami kenal. Yang satu berambut pirang blonde dan suka bawa-bawa cambuk dan pastinya bawa pengawal ke mana-mana. Dan yang satu lagi─tepat di sebelah orang tadi─ada pemuda berambut hitam legam dan dengan pose siap menerkam mangsanya sambil nenteng-nenteng tonfa ke banggaannya di kedua tangannya. Tak lupa ada seekor burung kecil kuning bertengger di bahunya sambil terus saja menyanyikan lagu Mars Namimori. Siapa mereka? Mereka adalah sepasang _seme_ dan _uke_ yang sedang mengadakan perang*di tonfa. Ehem! Maaf. Maksudku mereka adalah Dino Cavallone dan Sang Karnivor,Kyouya Hibari. Dan entah mereka sedang apa di depan sana,tapi mereka mengganggu jalan kami.

"Ah! Hai,Gokudera!" sapa pemuda Italia yang satu ini pada Gokudera.

"Hai,Dino. Sedang apa kau di sini dengan Kyouya?" balas Gokudera pada Dino.

"Kami? Tentu saja kami sedang bermesraan. Kau tidak lihaaa─ "

BRUAK!

Dan ternyata saudara-saudara Dino langsung rubuh seketika setelah mendapat satu serangan tonfa gratis ala Kyouya tepat di perutnya.

"Kau kejam,Kyouya." ucap Dino sambil manyun-manyun dan meringis kesakitan.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengucapkan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti itu,_Haneuma_!" bentak Hibari kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan Dino.

"Hei Kyouya! Kau mau ke mana?" cegah Dino yang ternyata sudah sadar dari jatuhnya tadi.

"Ke mana saja asal aku tak bertemu denganmu! _Haneuma_!" dengus Hibari yang langsung pergi.

"Dia kenapa,Dino-san?" tanyaku pada Dino yang sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan Hibari.

"Ah,bukan apa-apa Yamamoto-kun. Aku duluan ya. Hati-hati untuk kalian berdua,dan jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!" pamit Dino yang langsung ngacir buat ngejar Hibari yang nggak tau udah ke mana. Aku dan Gokudera yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Ano,Gokudera-kun. Bisa kau menurunkanku di sini saja? Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri." ucapku pada Gokudera yang masih saja terus menggendongku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya datar sambil terus berjalan.

"Banyak yang memperhatikan kita dari tadi. Apa kau tidak malu?" ucapku sembari menenggelamkan wajahku di baju seragam Gokudera.

"Apa peduliku pada mereka." jawabnya singkat sembari terus menggendongku. Dan aku pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan _seme_ ku ini.

.

.

YA©OI

.

.

Sekarang berkat sikap Gokudera yang─sangat─cuek,kami dengan selamat sudah berada di depan rumahku. Aku pun langsung meminta untuk di turunkan dari gendongan Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun,turunkan aku." kataku singkat.

"Tidak akan." dengusnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Ini kan sudah sampai rumahku." kataku kesal karena Gokudera masih saja keras kepala itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamar." ucapnya singkat sambil

"Tidak usah!" tolakku sambil langsung meronta-ronta dari pelukan Gokudera.

"Kau tak akan ku lepaskan,Yamamoto." bisiknya sambil terus memperat pelukannya.

"Hei,mana kunci rumahmu?"

"Ah,ini!" aku pun menyerahkan kuncinya pada Gokudera. Hari ini aku sendirian di rumah,jadi ku pikir tidak akan apa-apa jika Gokudera ke kamarku.

GREK!

Gokudera pun langsung membuka pintu yang sudah tak terkunci lagi. Ia langsung menutup pintunya dan berlari menuju kamarku.

.

.

YA©OI

.

.

BLAM!

Pintu kamarku pun langsung di tutup dari dalam oleh Gokudera. Gokudera pun langsung menurunkanku di ranjangku tanpa aba-aba. Ia membaringkanku dengan perlahan. Dan Gokudera langsung mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada khawatir sembari mengelus bekas lukaku tadi.

"Sedikit." jawabku singkat. Dan jawabanku sukses membuat Gokudera makin merasa khawatir. "Eh,maksudku sudah tidak sakit kok! Hahaha!" sambungku sambil menunjukkan senyumku seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau memang sakit,jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum atau tertawa. Jika kau ingin menangis,menangislah." balas Gokudera yang langsung memelukku. Pada awalnya aku biasa saja. Namun semakin lama saat pelukan Gokudera semakin terasa hangat,air mataku mengalir. Air mata atas segala kesedihan yang selalu ku pendam seorang diri. Ya,kesedihan yang teramat sangat yang kini sudah mulai ku keluarkan dan ku hilangkan sepenuhnya.

"Hikss…Huwaaaa!Goku─gokuu…Hiks..dera!" isak ku di pelukan Gokudera.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Menemanimu juga menjagamu." bisiknya lembut di sela-sela tangisanku. Ia pun mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku. Dan berkat sikap lembut Gokudera,tangisanku yang tadi meraung-raung kini perlahan-lahan berhenti dan bergantikan senyuman yang selama ini sudah jarang ku perlihatkan.

"_Arigatou_,Gokudera-kun." ucapku sambil merenggangkan pelukan erat Gokudera tadi.

"Iya. Dan terima kasih kau sudah mau menunjukkan senyuman termanismu lagi." gombalnya sambil menjilat sebuah luka kecil di pelipis mata kananku.

"Geli…"

"Manis." mendengar ucapan Gokudera tadi mukaku memerah.

'Dia mengataiku manis?' batinku tak percaya.

"Yamamoto,sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu merasa sedih ketika melihat senyuman palsu yang selalu kau tunjukkan itu. Dan yang ku inginkan adalah sebuah senyuman nyata darimu seperti saat ini,Yamamoto." kata Gokudera sambil menggenggan kedua tanganku.

"Eh? Senyumanku?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya. Karena bagiku senyumanmu itu bagaikan senyuman malaikat yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Jadi,tolong simpan senyuman itu hanya untukku ya?" bisiknya sambil mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Baik,Gokudera-kun." anggukku setuju sambil tersnyum lembut dan memeluk dada bidang milik Gokudera.

"_Ti amo_,Yamamoto." kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir seorang Strom Guardian,sebelum ia tertidur bersama dengan pujaan hatinya,sang Rain Guardian.

_If you give your smile just for me, then I'll give my heart just for you. And it will belongs until the end._

.

.

FIN

.

.

**Astaga! Fict nisata macam apa lagi ini?*kaget. Kenapa fict ajaib ini bisa hadir dari otak saya?*bingung(readers:kok malah loe yang bingung?) **

**Sumpah ceritanya 100%nggak nyambung! Saya aja sampai nggak ngerti tadi apa yang di ketik#di lempar granat. (walaaah..apa maksudnya coba?)**

**Fict ajaib ini adalah hasil kesepakatan saya dan para Guardian yang lainnya(teman-teman saya)*emangnya mereka setuju?#bote bangeet!**

**TUK**

**TUK**

**Ayahiro : "Siapa nih nyolek-nyolek gue?"**

**Yamamoto : "Anu,thor. Errr…ituu.."**

**Ayahiro : "Nee,ada apa Yamamoto-kun?" *nolehin kepala.#pasang senyum tereksotis.**

**Yamamoto : "Kenapa saya yang jadi uke di sini?" *protes.**

**Ayahiro : "Kenapa ya? Saya juga nggak tau tuh." *cuek.**

**Gokudera: "Heyaaaaa!"#ngelempar bom.**

**Ayahiro : *-guling. " Apa-apaan ini?"**

**Gokudera: "Heh,bocah tengik! Udah nggak sayang nyawa loe! Minta di cium bom gue lagi ya?"*ngamuk.**

**Ayahiro : "Memangnya kenapa sih?"*sok nggak ngerti.**

**Gokudera: "Apa-apaan dengan fict ini! Dasar author autis! Sarap! 'masa gue jadi semenya si Yakyuu Baka itu?"*nggak terima.**

**Yamamoto : "Memangnya kau tidak mau berpasangan denganku ya?"*pasang tampang sedih,pasrah+masih senyum seperti biasa.**

**Gokudera: "Iyalah! Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi seme mu! Hah?"*masih dengan amukan singanya#di injek#**

**Yamamoto : "Huu─huweee!Maaf. Author,lebih baik di batalkan saja fict ini."*udah mau nangis.**

**Ayahiro : "Loh?loh? Yama kenapa? Jangan nangis dong! Gokudera cuma bercanda."*ngelus-ngelus rambut Yamamoto(a/n:uhuuuy!azzeeeek!#plak)**

**Gokudera: "Eh,maaf Yamamoto! Aku errrr…tidak bermaksud begitu."*panik.**

**Yamamoto : "Aku benci Gokuderaaa!"*pergi dari kamar author.**

**Gokudera: "Matee yooo!"*ikutan pergi.*lari ngejar uke nya tercinta#di lempar TNT.**

**Ayahiro : "Dasar pasangan yang menggemaskan!"*lebay#di bacok.**

**Oke,maafkan atas kesalahan otak terbutek dan terajaib milik saya ini! Jadi,masih maukah anda mereview fict ajaib ini? Hahaha*ngakak.**

**RnR pleaseee! **

**D**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**F**

**L**

**A**

**M**

**E**


End file.
